Le sorcier le plus puissant au monde
by Tail-Tail
Summary: UA,yaoi,HPDM. Harry a été incarcéré dans un centre psychiatrique.Il reçoit les visites d'un homme qu'il déteste.Un jour un jeune homme lui apporte une lettre qui lui fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas fou et un lien se tisse entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tail-Tail

Titre : Le sorcier le plus puissant au monde

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : UA, OOC personnage(s), yaoi, violence, sérieux et romance

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas la seul qui est à moi c'est l'histoire.

Prologue

Il n'avait jamais demandé à vivre.

C'est ce que pensa Harry lorsque son oncle lui donna deux autres coups de butoirs avant de se libérer dans son petit corps délicat. Dégoulinant de sueur et affichant un air satisfait l'oncle Vernon se retira de son neveu de dix ans :

-«Tu as été parfait mon chaton, mais ne refais plus jamais l'insolent avec Dudley ou sinon je devrais sévir, dit l'oncle sur un ton menaçant, faisant clairement comprendre ses intentions au petit garçon.»

Réajustant son pantalon l'oncle Vernon sortit de la petite pièce sombre et crasseuse qui servait de chambre à Harry. Le corps en sang et les jambes dégoulinantes d'un liquide blanc et poisseux Harry, faisant fi de la douleur, essaya tant bien que mal de se lever. Soudain un grand homme aux cheveux argent apparut, derrière lui une auréole de lumière semblait l'entourer. D'une voix claire et douce il lui annonça :

«Viens petit homme je te ramène à la maison, ton vrai chez toi.»

S'était la fin de ses tourments pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

À suivre…

Voilà le prologue de mon histoire. Puisque je suis une débutante dans le monde des fanfictions j'accepterais toutes les critique et l'aide que vous pourriez bien me donner, mais pour pouvoir le faire il faut me laisser une petite review (chibi eyes). À bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tail-Tail

Titre : Le sorcier le plus puissant au monde

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : UA, OOC personnage(s), yaoi, violence, sérieux et romance

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas la seul chose qui est à moi c'est l'histoire. Même l'idée totale n'est pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur (enfin, depuis le temps que je rêve d'écrire ça) : Alors voilà pour tout ceux qui ont lu mon résumé lors de la première publication, oubliez tout ce que vous avez (pour le résumé pas le prologue). J'ai changé d'idée, en fait c'est en écoutant le vidéoclip _Saving me_ de Nickelback que j'ai eu l'idée, pour tous ceux qui l'ont vu vous savez de quoi que je parle. Enfin tout ça pour dire…. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

_3 après le prologue_

Le vieil homme soupira une énième fois, lorsque ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur l'horloge c'est un gémissement de dépit qui franchi sa bouche. Il lui avait dit pourtant de ne pas rentrer trop, mais il semblait que pour le gamin trop tard signifiait jusqu'à l'aube. C'est le bruit de la porte qu'on referme discrètement dans l'espoir de faire le moins de bruit possible qui le sortit de ses pensées moroses. Cela devait être _lui_. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas légers se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, il se leva brusquement, si _il_ pensait s'en tirer comme ça, _il _se trompait fortement. Furieux le vieil homme se mit à crier :

«Harry James Potter, n'a tu pas honte de ren…Mais vous n'êtes pas mon petit-fils!»

«Hum… Bonjour», fit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds court.

«Où est-il?»

«Dans sa chambre», répondit le blond calmement.

Sans un mot de plus, le vieil homme se précipita à l'étage, prêt à passer un savon digne de ce nom au gamin qui lui pourrissait la vie. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, il entendit un gémissement de douleur et plaintif, sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil et si le gamin était malade, blessé ou pire agonisant. Sans perdre une seconde, il défonça littéralement la porte et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur, son petit-fils était à moitié nu dans des vêtements en lambeaux. Sur son visage plusieurs ecchymoses s'étendaient et commençaient à virer au violet, sur son torse dénudé on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs coupures et des traces vermeilles tâchaient la peau satinée. Soudain le jeune homme blessé étendu sur le lit s'écria :

«Grand-père! Attention!»

Avant même que le vieil homme puisse faire un seul geste il sentit une douleur foudroyante lui vriller l'épaule, il se retourna et aperçut le même jeune de tout à l'heure qui pointait maintenant un fusil de haut calibre sur lui. Encore un peu étourdit par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir le vieil ne réagit presque pas lorsque le jeune homme blond lui porta un autre coup qui cette fois visait sa tête, la seul chose qu'il eut conscience avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres se fut le cri paniqué qu poussa son petit-fils, son trésor, sa seul raison de vivre. La seule pensée qu'il eut avant de définitivement se laisser tomber c'est : _Dieu, faîtes qu'il soit heureux il le mérite tellement dire que je ne serais pas là lorsqu'il aura le plus besoin de moi…_

HP+DM+HP+DM+HP+DM+HP+DM+HP+DM+HP+DM+HP+DM+HP+DM+HP

_3 ans plus tard_

Il faisait chaud alors c'était sûrement pourquoi la silhouette allongée dans le lit se débattait avec ses couvertures qui l'avaient emprisonnées dans une prison de tissus bon marché. Énervé la silhouette se redressa brutalement et envoya valser la masse encombrante. Son regard gris se porta sur une horloge posée, 10H30. Il était temps d'aller le voir, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire tendre. Pourtant son regard était empreint d'une folie amoureuse. Se reversant sur le lit, ses cheveux blond s'étalèrent sur l'oreiller, elle éclata d'un rire inquiétant qui ne présageait rien de bon…

Voilà mon premier chapitre! Vite sortez la boisson et partez la musique (mdr). Bon maintenant, j'aimerais vous annoncer que pour la description physique des personnages principaux (Harry et Drago) S'EST VOUS QUI DÉCIDEZ ! Vous pouvez portez des requêtes du genre : j'aimerais que sois plutôt efféminé et qu'il a un look gothique très sexy, c'est vous qui décidez. Par contre je pose une condition Drago sera le dominant de la relation alors si Drago mesure 1m63 et Harry 1m90 sa serait un peu saugrenue il faut l'admettre mais c'est vous qui choisissez alors faîtes comme vous le sentez. Et n'oubliez le meilleur moyen de me dire vos requêtes. C'est de me laissez une review, mais tout ceux qui veulent portez une critique ou un encouragement vous êtes les bienvenue. Pour mon choix du look retenue ma façon de procédez ce sera la demande qui aura été le plus demander. À bientôt. Peut-être même la semaine prochaine.

P.S. Pour faire mon choix il faut que j'aie quand un minimum de review alors la description physique ne sera pas pour le prochain chapitre, désolé. Hum… si quelqu'un pouvait juste me dire comment répondre aux reviews et d'ailleurs la première qui le fait aura un extrait du chapitre 2 qui promets en surprise je vous avertie…


End file.
